Musical Love
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: Maria has a secret and its quite embarrassing. But what if that secret brings many people together? Contains lots of Bross, RoyAi. Some EdWin, LingFan, Almei, HavocxCatalina.


**Maria X Denny Fanfic**

**Hey everyone! **

**Flare- OMA I MISSED YOU! *hugs author***

**Ack! Choking me! I've only been gone for a little under a month…...oops…**

**Flare-Yeah…..**

**So i've been inactive! My creative juices have not been flowing lately...**

**Flare- Ooookay then...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy everyone! **

**By the way some characters are a little OC so yeah...**

**Also Grumman banned fraternization rules already as seen in Firing Squad.**

**And this is kinda in a modern AU but with all the past events having happened already. Like this is set in the 2000's.**

**Contains- Maria x Denny, Royai and minor Rebecca x Jean**

**Disclaimer- FlareTheVulpix does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and the songs in this Fic. Songs listed later**

(**Maria POV**)

It was a brisk autumn morning at Central HQ. 3 years had passed since the Promised Day. I was walking down the Command's centers hallways with Colonel Riza Hawkeye and Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina when,

"Eeep!" I squeaked as I walked into someone while I was turning a corner and fell to the ground.

"Lieutenant Ross are you okay?!" Came a bit nervous voice.

I looked up and saw my partner 2nd Lieutenant Denny Brosh standing over me.

"Oops!" "Sorry bout that!" Denny apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He then put out a hand towards me, offering to help me up. After I had stood up I saw that Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Brigadier General Roy Mustang were standing behind him.

"Brigadier General, sir!" Riza, Rebecca and I saluted.

Roy nodded and then pointed out,

"Hey Ross, you dropped some papers."

I gasped as I realized the bag I was holding had been knocked out of my hands and the contents, which were papers, had been spread across the floor. I tried to collect the papers before it was too late but,

"Are these music lyrics?" Riza asked me.

"Yes they are now please don't look at them!" I mumbled blushing slightly.

"Who knew that the fierce Maria Ross had a sensitive side!" Roy chuckled.

"Shut up!"

He then proceeded to pick a sheet up and read it.

"Sir please don't-" I was cut off as Mustang said.

"Hey these are pretty good!"

"Yeah!" Havoc, Rebecca and Brosh agreed, each having read a paper.

"Now that's enough!" Riza chided, taking the papers carefully from the others.

"She doesn't want people to touch them." She then handed the papers back to me.

"Thank you Colonel!" I said, hastily putting the papers back into my bag.

"So since you write music... Do you sing?" Jean asked me.

"Yeah! Maybe you could even perform for us!" Rebecca added.

"I don't really like performing so I decline." I spluttered, regretting walking into the hall in the first place.

"Aww come on please!" Denny whined.

"At least let your boyfriend over here hear you." Roy added, elbowing Denny slightly, smirking.

It took a moment for me to process what he had said. I turned bright red while Denny had a slight pink to his face. Rebecca and Havoc chuckled as Riza then slapped Roy on the shoulder.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Denny and I yelled at him in unison.

"Urk!" I gulped.

Roy, Rebecca and Jean started to laugh while I thought I heard a slight giggle from Riza.

I was blushing furiously. I huffed and walked away quickly so I could finish my paper work. Oh, and get away from everyone. Especially Denny and Roy.

I sighed, 'So what if I have a minor crush and my partner, he'll never think the same about me. He's too dense.' I thought to myself, grumbling.

**A couple days later.**

(**Denny's POV**)

I was packing up at my desk for the day. Brigadier General Mustang had just given Ross, Catalina and Hawkeye a day off. I had heard earlier that the girls were going to have some "girl time" whatever the heck that means. They had already left several minutes ago.

Roy, followed by Havoc, then walked into the office, a laptop tucked under his arm.

"Hello sir!"

"No need for formalities now Denny. It's after work hours."

"If you say so si- Roy." I stuttered. I was not... Well, accustomed to talking casual with my superiors.

I looked at the computer screen. I saw... the girls?

"What the...! Sir, are you spying on the girls!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Mustang replied. "I snuck a camera in Hawkeye's bag."

I looked to the screen and saw the girls enter a diner, muffled voices coming from outside the bag.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Yeah it's fine. If the girls find out we'll just blame Mustang!" Havoc put in.

"Hey!"

"Well, it was your idea."

"Fine..." Mustang sulked.

(**Maria POV**)

We entered the diner. It was really cool and all, it's interior was old school, with a toy train track going across the top of the ceiling. But what really got me was the big flashing sign that said "Karaoke Night".

"Umm..." I muttered uneasily, fearing the worst.

"C'mon come sing!" Rebecca said gleefully.

I looked towards Riza with a questioning look.

She shook her head and said, "I play no part in this."

"Let's sing together!" Rebecca squealed, pulling Riza and I along with her farther into the retro themed building.

"Fine," I agreed. "...But only if we sing together!" I added hastily.

"Great!" Rebecca squealed. "But first we eat!"

"Alright, but Rebecca you're paying."

"Aww..." She pouted.

So we ate the meal (that Rebecca reluctantly paid for) during which we talked about our personal lives, like how Roy and Riza were dating and how Rebecca was extremely annoyed at Havoc and how she wanted to find a suitable boyfriend and job. I talked about how life was up in central city, after being promoted from eastern HQ along with how Brosh and I became partners again.

Then came the moment I dreaded. Rebecca dragged me up onto the stage with Riza following. The DJ announced we would be singing...We all started laughing at the song choice.

(Authors note -Okay weird song choice but who cares! ASDFGHJKL! Also do not own song.)

"Ready everyone this is Maria, Riza and Rebecca singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls!" The DJ announced.

'Alright.' 'It's too late to back down now. 'Let's get this over with.' I thought nervously, reassuring myself.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Rebecca)

So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Riza)

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Rebecca)

So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Riza)

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. (Rebecca, with the others doing the "hut"'s)

If you want my future forget my past, (Riza)

If you wanna get with me better make it fast, (Maria)

Now don't go wasting my precious time, (Rebecca)

Get your act together we could be just fine (Rebecca)

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Rebecca)

So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Riza)

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. (Rebecca)

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) (All)

Make it last forever friendship never ends, (All)

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (All)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (All)

What do you think about that (All)

Now you know how I feel, (All)

Say you can handle my love are you for real, (Maria)

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try (Maria)

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. (Maria)

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Rebecca)

So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Riza)

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really (Rebecca)

Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) (All)

Make it last forever friendship never ends, (All)

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (All)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (All)

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, (Maria)

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, (Maria)

We got G like MC who likes it on an (Maria)

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, (Maria)

And as for me you'll see, (Maria)

Slam your body down and wind it all around (All)

Slam your body down and wind it all around. (All)

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), (All)

Make it last forever friendship never ends, (All)

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (All)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (All)

If you wanna be my lover, (All)

You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam (Rebecca)

Slam your body down and wind it all around. (Riza and Maria)

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). (All)

Slam your body down and wind it all around. (All)

Slam your body down zigazig ah (Rebecca)

If you wanna be my lover. (All)

Everyone in the room started to clap as we finished the song. We looked at eachother, then started to crack up.

"W-Wow Maria you're r-really good!" Rebecca exclaimed through her laughter

"Thanks and you all were great too!" I replied, clutching my stomach.

"Maria you have a beautiful voice! You should sing more often." Riza put in, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No thanks. It's getting late. Let's head out."

As we were walking out Riza whispered to me, away from Rebecca, "You really like Brosh, don't you?"

I looked at her surprised she had known.

"Call it women's intuition. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

(**Riza's POV**)

'I had already known that Roy put a camera in my bag. Before we left the diner I had disabled it so the boys wouldn't hear the conversation I had with Ross. I'll let this love play out on its own.

(**Boys/no one POV**)

The boys mouths dropped as they saw and heard the girls sing. They had never heard them sing before. In the beginning they were laughing because of the song but now they were stunned.

"Wow." Denny stated, awestruck.

Roy and Jean nodded vigorously.

"Riza and Rebecca are great yet... Maria though! Maria is... Is..." Denny said dreamily, trailing off at the end.

"Brosh, you're totally into Ross." Roy smirked.

"Yep." Brosh said, still in a dream-like state.

Mustang and Havoc looked at him surprised.

"Crap, I said that out loud didn't I."

"Yeah..."

"It's alright dude!" Havoc came over and patted Brosh on the back.

"To tell the truth, I've liked Rebecca for awhile now..."

"Rebecca!?"

"Yea."

"So Denny why do you like Maria?" Roy questioned.

"Well she's smart, caring, compassionate, sweet, fierce, and on top of it all, beautiful!" Denny babbled. "Her smile makes the dark days beautiful and her laugh is just perfect! She makes my heart beat faster whenever I see her!"

"Dude you don't like Ross.." Roy started

Brosh cut in saying, "Yes I do!"

"You didn't let me finish." "Denny you love her!" Roy finished.

"I love her?" Denny asked dumbly.

"Yes you love her! Everyone here knows that Hawkeye and I have been dating for awhile, since the promised day right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I've been thinking..." Roy trailed off taking a black box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Denny and Havoc gaped, wide eyed at the ring.

"Y-You're going to propose!?"

"Yep. I was gonna propose in a couple of days. I have permission from Grumman already since he is Riza's grandfather. I was gonna ask her out. I need help with the preparations. Will you all help me?"

"Of course! I'll tell Maria and Rebecca to get her a great dress!"

"Great!"

"Also again with the subject of love are you telling me to marry her?" Denny asked.

"No, no and no! You have to ask her out and then later on as you begin to date you become closer. Then when the time is right you propose. You have to be sure that you are ready to start a life with her."

"Alright, I'll try my best."

"Okay everyone! Now let's get down to planning Riza's proposal."

"Hey what happened to the camera?"

"I don't know but whatever."

(**Couple days later, night of Riza's proposal, Maria's POV**)

I don't know what was up but Denny told me to get Riza dressed up for this date she was having. Riza told me that tonight was her and Roy's third year anniversary of dating and since the Promised Day. So we went shopping and found a great dress.

We were in Riza's apartment. Rebecca and I looked at Riza in awe.

She was wearing a semi ankle long lilac colored dress with a sweetheart neckline. It came with a pair of matching purple heels. It was one shouldered although it still covered up her back. (She wanted to conceal her back for reasons I don't know.) There was a slit in the left leg of the dress that went up just above the knee. She had a purple jewel necklace on and she had makeup on. A light blush covered her cheeks. And lastly there was a single white rose pinned in her now let down hair.

Rebecca and I were also in dresses.

Rebecca was wearing a yellow strapless dress that went a little above her knees. The top was embellished with silver jewels. She had her hair down. She had light makeup on and tall yellow heels.

I was wearing a rose colored dress with cross straps in the front. It went just below the knees. I had put a single red rose behind my ear. I was wearing a pair of red flats with roses on them. I had on matching lipstick and light blush.

"Do I really look that bad?" Riza asked hesitantly.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look gorgeous!" Rebecca squealed.

"You look beautiful! Roy will love it!" I added.

"Thank you! I wonder what he's doing?" Riza wondered.

"Yeah same! I asked the boys and they were all hush hush and that it's a secret."

"Knock knock!" We heard a knocking at the door.

'That must be the boys.' I went over to the door and opened it to see Denny and Roy in tuxedos. There were two cars.

"Good evening madam. My are you looking beautiful tonight." He said in mock proper voice.

Riza smiled and jokingly said, "Thank you, you look positively dashing in your tux."

Roy nodded and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"For the fair maiden!" He said jokingly, a smile playing on his lips.

I watched the couple talk. I was so absorbed by the scene I did not notice Denny walk over to me.

"Hey Maria!" He greeted a little too loudly.

"Eeep!" I gasped as I fell backwards, surprised at the sudden voice.

I was preparing to hit the ground with wide eyes (Editors note: I'M WIDE AWAKE!) (Authors Note: my editor's crazy...bonus- whoever gets the reference they get a cyber cookie) when a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up and stared into Brosh's wide eyes.

"Oh! Umm.. Thank you!" I stammered, thankful that the blush I was wearing helped mesh with the real blush forming darkly on my face.

"I-It was nothing!"

We stayed like that for a couple moments, me in Denny's arms. Everything was perfect. Until Rebecca let out a cough, that is.

"Oh right." Denny helped me stand back up, a blush forming on both persons cheeks as other pairs of eyes stared at us.

"Anyway..." Roy trailed off awkwardly.

"Let's get into the car!" He exclaimed suddenly, trying to break the ice.

"But first..." Roy said, walking over to Riza. He then pulled out a blindfold from god-knows-where and tied it around Riza's eyes, Riza struggling all the while.

"What are you doing Mustang?!"

"It's a surprise." He laughed while escorting her to the car, Riza tripping all the while on stray stones. I stifled a giggle at how helpless she looked.

We separated into the cars. Riza and Roy in one with Denny, Rebecca and I in the other. Denny was driving.

"Where are we going Denny?" I asked.

Denny just chuckled and repeated what Roy said. Soon we came across a beach. I gasped as I saw what our destination was.

On the beach there was a stunning white gazebo. The entrance was covered in an assortment of warm-colored roses. If you looked closely, inside was a dancing space. Some dining tables were placed in an orderly fashion with a piano at the side. A guitar case was next to it with a few other instruments...

Wait a second.

Musical instruments.

Me.

'Oh no.'

When we got out of the car, I got onto the concrete, feverishly hoping it was not as it seemed. The sidewalk led down the the beach. I looked to my left.

"Excuse me madam..."

"What is it Mustan- AGGGHHH ROY PUT ME DOWN!" Riza screamed, struggling against Roy's iron grip.

Roy had picked Riza up and was carrying her bridal style. I tried to stifle a giggle.

I failed horribly.

Riza heard the others and I laughing hysterically and struggled more, most likely muttering death sentences and profanities.

"If I let you walk, it'll ruin the surprise." Roy answered calmly.

Riza huffed, but kept quiet.

As we neared the dinner site I saw that the tables were decorated with white table cloths, candles, vases of roses, food, and wine.

Roy lowered Riza onto the gazebo. Suddenly, the flame alchemist ripped off her blindfold in one quick movement.

Riza's breath hitched in her throat suddenly, her eyes becoming glassy with tears-to-be.

"Happy 3rd year anniversary!" He exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Oh Roy..." Riza smiled, a little teary-eyed.

She then glomped him in a big hug which he happily hugged back. I smiled warmly. Denny put his arm around my shoulders. I shivered at the sudden contact but then got used to it. Roy lead Riza to a table while Jean asked Rebecca to sit with him, each other blushing. That left me and Denny.

"This way please."

Denny lead me to one of the tables. He pulled out a chair, as if offering for me to sit in it. I curtsied and sat down. He then proceeded to the chair opposite of mine across the rounded table.

"So..."

"Heyyy..."

The awkward silence was suffocating me. I was about to excuse myself but then Denny cut in.

"Maria you're looking stunning tonight."

I blushed.

"Thank you. You're looking handsome tonight."

We then proceeded to make small talk until Roy pulled me aside.

"Hey Maria can you play us some music?"

"What?!"

"I said can you-"

"I heard what you said! I politely decline!"

"Please Maria! This will make this night even more special for Riza and I! Won't you do it?" He pleadingly whispered, stealing glances at Riza.

"..."

"..." INSERT PUPPYDOG EYES (Authors note: again...crazy)

"..."

"Great! Can it please be kinda slow danceish?"

"Wh- I NEVER AGREED TO DO THIS!" I angrily whispered

"Good! By the way your music notes are here at the piano," He saw my angry expression and quickly added, "I didn't look at them! Sheska got them from your dorm. Thanks!" Then Roy walked-ran to lead Riza to the dance floor.

I walked over to the piano (muttering profanities) finding my music notes. I pulled out a recently written one, thinking it was appropriate to slow dance to. I grabbed the guitar from the case and started playing.

(This song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ((feat. The Civil Wars)). FlareTheVulpix does not own song.

All rights belong to the owners.)

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window,

darling, everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

As I played the guitar I noticed some people gathering behind me playing the occasional drum and violin parts that I wrote in too. After the song I heard loud applause. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Maria that was awesome!"

I looked at the mini crowd of friends and saw... Ed? Alphonse too! There was also a blond haired girl with a dress similar to Rebecca's but green with straps and a large bow in the back. The boys wore tuxes.

"Edward!" I rushed over to him, lightly enveloping him in a hug. "Long time no see!"

"Hey Al!" After I let go of Ed I shook Alphonse's hand. Then I asked Ed who the girl was.

"Erm..well, this is Winry my...um..."

"I'm Winry his fiancé!" She announced, shocking us.

"She's also expecting my nephew!" Al added gleefully making our mouths drop.

"Fullmetal!" Roy walked over. You're getting married?!"

"Erm….Well yes." He stated, a loving look in his eyes as he looked at Winry. Riza and I walked over to Winry.

I extended a hand towards the girl. "Lieutenant Maria Ross, pleasure."

Winry grasped my hand a replied with, "Winry Rockbell, Ms. Ross." She smiled warmly.

"Just call me Maria." I smiled back.

"So you're pregnant?" Riza asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" Winry answered. "Its been about two months since I was first pregnant and half a month since I've been Ed's fiance.

"Congratulations!" Riza and I both congratulated the girl. I saw Roy smirking at Edward.

"You sing very well!" Winry pointed out.

"O-oh thanks. It's just a little hobby of mine. Oh yeah that reminds me….Ed, Al and Roy, over here!" I beckoned them. They came over.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

I've received news from the North, in Briggs from my friend who is a nurse there. Brigadier General Olivier Armstrong was recently checked into the hospital." I saw Riza, Roy and the others eyes widen.

"Why?!" Ed asked anxiously.

"Well you won't believe it but she had given birth to a healthy baby girl! Apparently she refused to give out the father although she named the girl Annie! (Authors Note- Attack on Titan! She will be the ice queen!)

"Wow!" Roy gaped. "Thats great! Oh but that means she won't be making it to the party…" He trailed off.

"Yeah.."

"Well now we just need to wait for the final three guests to arri-"

"ALPHONSE, DEAREST!"

"AUGH!"

"AL!"

I turned around just in time to see Al being tackled to the ground by a pigtailed girl with a bright pink shirt and skirt on. I looked up and saw two familiar saviors.

"Ling! LanFan!" I gasped.

"Hey!" He waved. Ling was in a simple tux, holding the girl's hand. LanFan gave a curt nod, blushing. She had on a dark blue dress with a black sash around the middle. Her hair was let down. I noticed her other hand clutched her mask.

"Well, it looks like all the guests are here!" Roy exclaimed.

"Who's she?" I asked pointing to the girl that was either strangling or hugging the life out of Al.

The girl got up and walked over to me. "I'm May Chang of Xing!" She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Maria Ross and the man next to me is named Denny Brosh."

Denny waved.

"Oh LanFan!" I gasped and beckoned her over here.

"What is it?"

"I would like to thank you, Ling and Fu for helping in Xing. Especially your grandfather. I would like to give you my respect for him. He was a great man." I answered, bowing.

I looked up and saw LanFan, smiling. "Thank you" She replied, bowing back

"Alright everyone!" Roy announced, making everyone look at him. Maria will you please play us another song or two, if you please?"

All eyes turned to me. "You play music?" LanFan asked me.

"Yeah.." I mumbled sheepishly. "I also sing a bit."

"A bit!?" Ed called out. "You're amazing!"

"Thanks Ed. I'll go get ready now. I actually have a song in mind that you, Edward, helped inspire."

"Really?"

"Yep." I walked over to the platform where the piano was. I pulled out some sheets and looked over them a bit. Some of the people on stage approached me. I did not notice them.

"What song are we playing?" A person asked me.

I gasped and dropped the sheets. I looked behind me and saw a brunette woman with black glasses looking at me, surprise evident across her face.

"Who are you?" I asked, alarmed.

"Oh Roy didn't tell you about about us? Oh well. Anyways, my name is Sarah." She extended a hand out to shake with mine. "My band and I do the backup instruments and small vocals in some songs. Roy hired us."

I sighed, annoyed at Roy for leaving out this piece of information. I noticed that she and the others had my music sheets for the song now. I then handed them the song sheets that I was going to play after the next song.

"Okay we are ready." Sarah confirmed.

"Good." I turned to the piano and adjusted my hands on the keys. I took a deep breath and announced,

"I will now be playing a song called "Human", which I wrote myself. I looked at the audience. They went silent and all eyes were on me. I then started to play.

(This song is Human by Christina Perri. All rights belong to owners. FlareTheVulpix does not own Human.)

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

When I finished the song the whole crowd erupted into applause. I looked to them and saw Ed whooping and cheering, Roy smirking, Winry tearing up, Denny giving me them thumbs up and everyone else was clapping. I smiled and continued to my next song.

"I will now be playing Breath Me, another song I wrote myself. Feel free to dance if you want. I smiled and took a deep breath and started singing again.

(This is Breathe Me by Sia. FlareTheVulpix does not own Breathe Me. All rights go to owners.)

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small and needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think that I might break

I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small and needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small and needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

When the vocals stopped and the music continued to play I looked to the crowd. I saw many people paired up. Roy was dancing with Riza, Ed with Winry, Al with a very giddy May, Jean and Rebecca and lastly Ling with a very, VERY, flustered LanFan. I noticed Denny was all alone. He watched me. Sarah came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, signaling I could go. I smiled, grateful to her. I walked up to Denny. He looked surprised, but recomposed himself and asked me,

"Shall we dance?"

"Let's."

He lead me to the dance floor, putting his hands on my waist and shoulder. I put mine on his shoulder. I noticed that they were very tough. We swayed to the beat of the music in the background.

"You were very good up there." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my face heat up and responded with a small thank you.

We just stood there, rocking back and forth. I rested my forehead against his shoulder. I was surprised since he was a couple inches taller than I remember.

He rested his chin against the top of mine. He then whispered something to me that made my heart skip a beat.

"Maria Ross...I love you."

I re-adjusted my head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I do too." I responded softly, surprising him.

"You do!?'

"Yes."

With that I rose to my tiptoes and rested my lips against his, putting my arms around his back. His lips were velvet. I've had plenty of kisses in the past but this...was different. He tensed at first, but then relaxed and deepened the kiss. Soon after we disconnected from lack of oxygen. I looked at him, feeling nothing but love for him. We took each others hands. I looked and saw Riza grinning at me while Roy….was smirking at my new lover….?

'Hmm.' I thought. 'I wonder why?'

The music then ended. Roy walked up on stage and took the microphone.

"Everyone please quiet down!" I commanded everyone's attention. "I have a very important announcement."

Denny's hand then gripped mine tighter. I looked at him and saw him grinning.

"First I would like to thank Maria and her wonderful voice for coming up here on stage and performing along with the backup!"

Everyone started clapping. I smiled and bowed to the crowd. Denny lightly pecked my cheek and I leaned my head against his shoulder, causing some shouts.

"Hah! Jean I told you that they would get together!" Rebecca squealed.

Jean grinned sheepishly and handed Rebecca some money. He noticed the puzzled looks and said,

"Becca and I made a bet if they got together I would pay her $20 and if you did not she would pay me that amount."

The crowd sweatdropped.

"Continuing," Roy started, I would also like to thank Denny and Jean for helping me plan the party." I looked at them as they waved. Denny looked somewhat nervous for some reason.

"Lastly, I would like to invite Riza up here." I was surprised and so was all the others. Jean and Denny still looked nervous.

She walked up to the stage and asked,

"What is it Roy?"

He took a deep breath.

"Riza Hawkeye. Since we first met years ago I always knew that you were the one for me."

She blushed as he took her hands.

"You are one of the best people I have ever known. You are my best friend and best girlfriend in the world. You are also the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

He brushed away a fallen strand of hair that was concealing her hair and put his hand in his pocket."

"You are amazing, caring and strong. I never want you to leave my side. That's why I want to ask you this."

He pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and went down on one knee. All the girls squealed while the boys cheered. Riza gasped as he opened the box to reveal a shiny diamond ring.

"Riza Hawkeye...will you marry me?"

At this point Riza looked very..flustered. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes wide. Everything was quiet. Finally she removed her hand from her lips and tears fell down her face,

"Yes. Of course Roy!" She cried.

With that Roy slipped the ring onto her finger and got up and embraced her. They brought their faces together and passionately kissed. The crowd erupted into cheers. Tears slipped down my face. My lover took my face and kissed my cheeks.

I looked at him and then everyone else and sighed, thinking,

'Looks like everything worked out.'

**Well thats the end folks! This has taken me a long time! I started this at camp on my notes app on my iPod!**

**Flare-Nice!**

**I would like to thank my friend and editor Shinyhue for helping me with this and other stories!**

**Now the songs I used were:**

**Wannabe by the Spice Girls**

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)**

**Human by Christina Perri**

**Breathe Me by Sia**

**I do not own any of these songs! All rights go to the owners!**

**Also should I do a sequel epilogue of what happens during the wedding or something like that?**

**Thank You!**


End file.
